


Sunny Side Up

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Canon Universe, Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Makes the First Move (Supernatural), Castiel Wears Dean Winchester's Clothes, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Castiel's Tan Trenchcoat (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Date, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Condoms, Confused Dean Winchester, Confusion, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Crack, Dean Winchester Cooks, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flick Moments, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Dean Winchester is Not Amused, Eggs, Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Post-Canon, Protective Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content, Sunny side up, Sunsets, The Impala (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: “Cass…” he trails off, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news, “I don’t think that the chick – your date –it’s not–”The sound of a soft chuckle comes from beside him. He glances over to Cass. “You think I’m being stood up.” He observes, “I assure you, that’s not the case.” Dean doesn’t want to be a dick. So he keeps quiet and follows Cass’s directions until they reach a small rocky ledge that overlooks the lake they’d passed a few miles back. It’s perfect for watching the sunset. He feels his eyes water even as they scan the area looking for signs of well… anybody. To his chagrin, they’re alone.Cass had obviously picked this spot out based on the view. And his date hadn’t even shown up. But… this was a long, winding route, maybe just maybe… “Maybe she got lost Cass.”He’s already wracking his mind for a way to save the angel from that sickly feeling of knowing that you’d been stood up.Laying a calming hand on his shoulder. “Dean.” He cocks his head, staring at him intently, “I assure you, my date isn’t lost.”“Then where is she?” he asks, keeping his voice gentle and non-judgmental.Cass grins, his hand moving to just over Dean’s watch, “He is right here.”





	Sunny Side Up

Castiel fidgets, seemingly gathering his confidence and Dean is panicking. What earth crushing threat is upon them now?

“I want to go on a date.”

Dean’s mouth is already open, ready to dish out plans and sarcasm, now he just fumbles his beer.

Wow. Of all the things he had suspected… that wasn’t one of them.

“Well.” Cass presses, “What do you think?”

Well hell, if the guy wanted to get some jollies or even find a real committed relationship Dean certainly has no intention to stand in the way. Even though the notion leaves him cold and alone.

“Go for it man.” He says.

Cass friggin’ _beams _at him. Like he wouldn’t have tried anything without Dean’s blessing. And sure, Dean knows he can be somewhat controlling, but this is a new low for him.

The angel continues staring at him though, only his expression is more shy than anything, “Anything else Cass?”

“Well, you usually end your ‘dates’ with sex.” And damn if the angel doesn’t look just as uncomfortable as he was that night at the brothel. “I was um, wondering…”

Dear Chuck, Dean isn’t going to have to explain sex is he? He doesn’t think he can handle that _and_ the knowledge that Cass is going to fling himself into the dating pool all in one day. Well, with that angelic charm and baby blues he’d surely have his pick of the crop… it was only reasonable that sex could ensue. But damn. Dean should be happy for his friend. He should be ecstatic: clapping him on the back and telling him to fix his hair.

However, Dean is selfishly only thinking of the chasm of solitude that will drown him for the rest of his life. Because no one gets him like Cass does… he can’t be himself… be weak, with anyone other than his friend.

“Wondering what?” he practically barks. Best to sever all ties before Cass suddenly rips them loose.

“Uh… condoms!” those blue eyes dance away from him ashamed, “Humans usually prefer sex with condoms. You – I was under the impression that you share in this tradition.”

Cass is an angel. So condoms are probably a moot point with him… but his date wouldn’t know that. She won’t know that Cass is an angel with immunity from any sexual disease.

“Um, sure.” Just the thought of condoms leads him down a dark road. And he can’t have his mind straying to his best friend screwing some chick now can he? “I’ve got some in my room.”

…

Cass follows him like a puppy as he stalks into his room, yanking out a few condoms and tossing them over.

“I assume you know how to put them on.” He almost hopes he doesn’t.

“Of course Dean.” Says Cass, affronted. “There’s actually something else.”

What now?

Gesturing to his apparel: the typical suit and trench combo, he gives Dean a pained expression, “You’ve always told me this attire isn’t appropriate for casual social interactions. You helped me once before to prepare myself for a date – granted it didn’t happen – your assistance however would be greatly appreciated for today. I want to look my best. This is of great import to me.”

It’s like he just spread a stick of butter on one slice of bread; that’s how buttered up Dean feels.

“Fine.” He mutters, already moving to his closet to pick out something nice. Just because he feels like a bitch about the situation doesn’t mean he wants to ruin Cass’ night on purpose.

His eyes settle on a teal coloured short sleeved shirt… on of the few things he has that isn’t plaid. It’ll fit well, it’s always been a little loose on him, but on Cass it would fit just right.

His friend takes it, eyes filling with mirth. “I’m to assume that the top buttons should remain open.”

“If you want to get laid tonight, you’d better assume that.” Dean retorts, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

…

“Dean.” He turns his head, Cass is standing there in the outfit he picked out, the shirt paired with some black jeans. Damn, he was right, that shirt just _moulds._

Immediately guilt sweeps over him. He’s ogling someone else’s guy.

“Lookin’ good man.” He tries to keep his voice level as he turn back to his eggs. He honestly can’t even remember putting them on.

Cass hovers though. “Aren’t you ready to drive me?”

The question, as innocent as it is, sends instant pangs of pain to Dean’s heart.

Dean can’t blame him though. It’s not like the angel knows that he’s always been more than a brother to Dean. If he wants to hitch a ride to his date then so be it.

“Sure.” He offers, “Just lemme scarf this down.”

Something flashes across Cass face. A realisation. He spins quickly, watching with unseeing eyes, as the egg starts to burn. The angel had obviously realised the true depth of Dean’s feelings for him. He feels like clawing his eyes out, because he’s fairly certain that they’re what betrayed him. Panic wells up and he tramples it down, flipping his eggs angrily.

At least he has one thing is his life that’s sunny side up.

Damn it.

Dammit all to hell.

…

“Turn left here.”

As Dean skeptically turns into the barely there road he actually feels happy that Cass asked him to drive. Cause no way in hell is any chick venturing this far into a wooded area so close to night time. Had Cass been tricked again? He hopes not… especially after seeing how embarrassed and broken up about it he was the first time. But he can’t deny that this entire route has the psycho killer vibe dancing around it.

The drive had been silent, Dean not wanting to provoke Cass before his date. He’d kept the glasses up to preserve Cass’ hair, which actually looked nice combed down, and the music on to prevent any awkward conversations about earlier.

He shuts off the radio, plunging them into a tense silence.

“Cass…” he trails off, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news, “I don’t think that the chick – your date – it’s not – ”

The sound of a soft chuckle comes from beside him. He glances over to Cass. His face is bathed in the evening light his eyes are shining blue and his lips look pinker than ever, “You think I’m being stood up.” He observes, “I assure you, that’s not the case.”

All the evidence is plain as day, but this time Dean doesn’t want to be a dick. So he keeps quiet and follows Cass’s directions until they reach a small rocky ledge that overlooks the lake they’d passed a few miles back. It’s perfect for watching the sunset. He feels his eyes water even as they scan the area looking for signs of well… anybody. To his chagrin, they’re alone.

Cass had obviously picked this spot out based on the view. And his date hadn’t even shown up. But… this _was_ a long, winding route, maybe just maybe… “Maybe she got lost Cass.”

He’s already wracking his mind for a way to save the angel from that sickly feeling of knowing that you’d been stood up.

Laying a calming hand on his shoulder. “Dean.” He cocks his head, staring at him intently, “I assure you, my date isn’t lost.”

“Then where is she?” he asks, keeping his voice gentle and non-judgmental.

Cass grins, his hand moving to just over Dean’s watch, “_He_ is right here.”

Dean’s eyes snap open. _He._

His eyes frantically scan the area once more… still nothing… no one.

Frustrated, he grits out, “There’s no one here Cass. Other than us.”

His hand slips lower, “Exactly.”

“This isn’t a good thing.” he snaps, “That bastard didn’t even have the balls to show up!” He can barely get the words out as Cass fingers rub over his causing his brain to short circuit.

“On the contrary.” He says, somehow still amused, “And I don’t appreciate you badmouthing my date. I love him very much.”

A short silence ensues as Dean sits there, chastised… jealous of a man who he’d never met; one who didn’t deserve Cass’ affection.

But when Cass speaks again his heart stutters, “In fact, just to prove to you that he really is here, I should let you know that he drove me all the way over here in his 1967 Chevy Impala.”

Dean stares at Castiel; blue eyes clashing with green in a battle for truth. When Dean finds his answer he breathes in relief, “Really?”

He licks his suddenly parched lips as he realises what had happened: Cass had literally asked him on a date, asked for condoms, clothes, to drive them to this spot and related he’d each thing to what Dean usually prefers in his sexual partners.

Cass had planned the perfect date for him and Dean had been too stupid to realise.

“At first, I thought you realised that I was asking you out.” Says Cass, still stoking his fingers over Dean’s. “Then, when you let your eggs burn, I realised that you _hadn’t_ realised. I’m sorry for springing this on you. But I see the way you look at me… it’s how I look at you too. We can be a couple Dean; we are allowed to be happy.”

He stays silent mulling over Cass words.

The angel had known all this time. And here he is, shooting his shot.

Dean’s eyes flit over to the setting sun and back to Cass’ face, filled with sincerity and love.

Maybe they can. He’s almost afraid to hope.

“Thank you for this Cass. You couldn’t have picked a better spot.” He leans across slowly letting his lips touch Cass ear. The angel trembles, one hand reaching up to grasp Dean’s neck as he whispers: “I want to be happy. With you, Cass.”

As the angel kisses him deeply he feels the last bit of the fading sun’s warmth. He can’t help but think: now he can have two things that are sunny side up.


End file.
